New Dimension
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Rika is sent into the Ninja World to get stronger to help protect herself against her enemies. In the process, she helps a certain unsuspecting blonde ninja. Pairings currently undecided. PoTxNaruto Ryoma is a girl!
1. Chapter 1

New Dimension – Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Do I LOOK like I own either Prince of Tennis or Naruto? Oh, wait. I forgot you can't see me. My bad.

Author's Note : I got a little stuck on my other story and had a minor writers' block when a new idea popped into my head.

--

A gunshot rang loud in the once silent night. Screams were heard in the air…

"_Who's screaming…?"_ wondered Rika as she awoke from her sweet dreams, and clutched her jacket in fear. *BANG* the door of her room banged open and the sight of her distraught kaa-san, oyaji and nii-chan Reito (Ryoga changed his name when he got adopted by the Echizens to get rid of bad memories) shook any lingering sense of sleepiness from her body.

"Rika, honey…" started her kaa-san, "there are some bad people out there that want you for something you have... ever since you were born…" here, her voice was broken by a few sobs.

Rika caught a look of sadness from her oyaji that was directed at her kaa-san, before he pulled her quickly into a embrace for a few moments and pulled her aside. He nodded at Reito, who quickly pulled out an ink brush and some ink and started drawing on the floor. At this point Rika was bewildered and was about to start asking some questions when her oyaji hugged Rika tightly and told her, "Shojo… When you meet him… Tell him to bring you back to the other dimension, alright? When you meet him, you might be afraid of how he looks at first but he will be your best friend in times to come, OK?"

Then, he used one of his hands to rustle in his right sleeve (lol. O.O such huge sleeves) and pulled out a baby blue colored envelope before placing it in her hands.

"Here, Rika-chan. Read this after you arrive. It will answer some of your questions. All your other questions, ask him, OK?"

The family pulled together for what might seem to be their last hug, when Reito pulled her into the circle of what he had been drawing. It looked like a seal of sorts, complicated and detailed. Rika screamed, "No… Kaa-san…! Oyaji…! Nii-chan! Don't leave me!"

The three looked at her sadly, and crouched down on three different sides of the seal, before it glowed a white light. While the world started to descend into darkness, she faintly heard someone say, "Chibi… Remember that we all love you…"

--

*drip, drip, drip* the sound of continuous dripping was heard before Rika opened her eyes, which she did in a moment.

As she lay there, she remembered what happened before she fell asleep, she panicked, and bolted upright into a sitting position.

Looking around, she saw a dark cave, and she whimpered, "Kaa-san… Nii-chan… Oyaji… where are you? Please don't leave me alone…"

A deep booming voice made way into her ears, echoing on the walls of the cave, "**Hello, little one. Your family is not here. We are currently in your mind, and as you have been placed in danger, and your family saw fit that you should not be around such dangerous people. Such as, I believe that your tou-san told you something to tell me…?**"

Rika looked up and what she saw indeed frightened her. There was a 10 story high figure, dressed in black and carried a scythe as tall as himself. His face was covered by a hood and beneath that, was, well… nothing, as you couldn't see because the hood did it's job well and blocked all people from seeing inside.

Sensing that she had begun to get frightened, the figure somehow shrunk itself until it was a little taller than her nii-chan (I'm making Reito slightly taller than Nanjiroh). He then pulled off the hood and beneath was blonde hair with silver streaks that fell past his shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful green that showed his emotions when he talked. He had a nicely chiseled face. Had Rika not been so afraid, she might have thought he was handsome.

"**Well?"**

"A-ano… Tou-san asked you to bring me to the other dimension… also… who are you?"

"**Not many people know I exist. Most think I'm a legend, but I have actually been protecting certain people that have caught my eye for many centuries. You are by one of the brightest and purest souls that I have come across. **

**In the legends I am known as the 10****th**** guardian. Most people think that the strongest Demons are the 1 – 9 tails, but they do not know that there is a 10****th**** guardian, that is me. I am used by parents to frighten their children who do not sleep." **At this, Rika sweat dropped and giggled.

The '10th guardian' pouted and said, **"It's true! I am known as the Death Reaper, though I do not look so intimidating when I do not wear the hood, I can still scare people. **

Rika looked unconvinced, and the 'Death Reaper' huffed, **"Fine. I don't care if you don't believe me." **Inwardly, he was sobbing that he could scare everyone out of their wits, all but one 4 year- old child. Even worse, the child was an innocent looking girl!

He then continued, **"You can call me Rae. Now, on to the explanation. **

**The Demons were once guardians of Hell and each Demon guarded a level. The lower the number, the weaker they are. Although logically the one tail is the weakest, it is by no means weak, and almost no one except other Demons or jinchuurikis, who are humans with a Demon sealed in them, can defeat. Also, each Demon has a special ability, or a certain element they best control. A hanyou is a half-demon half-human who is either created through wedlock or a Demon merging with their jailer. Most Demons are only sealed in their jailer because of some reason or another, usually being someone wanting power or in some rare cases their village was attacked.**

**I, however, am more powerful than all the other 9 and they have to obey my orders. I am not forcibly sealed into a human, and never will be, as I choose to help certain humans whom I deem fit, otherwise, if I cannot find one, I will stay in the 10****th**** level of Hell, which no one knows about, and wait for someone to come. The reason I chose you is because… well, I'm not going to tell you just yet. **

**To help the ones I deem fit reach their true potential, I approach the human's parents and ask their permission to reside in their child's body while they are still a baby. If the parents accept, then a mark will appear somewhere on the said child's body. Yours is on your shoulder blades. (Same as where Sasuke's cursed seal is) The mark is always the same for each child, the picture of a scythe. (think something like Alice of Pandora Hearts' Scythe)**

**Now that I have explained most of everything to you, I am going to send you to the other dimension."**

At this, Rika's face looked a little surprised, but she took in everything that Rae said, and believed it. Ever since she was small, she had the ability to tell if a person was lying or not. No one had gotten away with lying to her yet, and she could tell that everything that he had said so far was true. Even though she was only 4 at the time being, she already had an insanely high IQ that was above 200. (this was one of the points that Rae had made sure the one he would help had. She or he had to be smart with at least an IQ of 180 and above.)

Then, Rae bent down and tapped her on the forehead, making the world go dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note : Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! It really helps an author boost their energy (?) Anyway, who do you want Rika to be paired with when she's older?

Before I forget… Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I mean, if I did would I be here writing fanfiction right now? -.- also, remember, guys! Reviews make the world go round! … or something like that.

--

Rika opened her eyes only to shut them quickly again due to the bright sun, inwardly cursing it, she rubbed her eyes and opened them again slowly so as to get used to the bright rays.

After successfully getting used to the sunlight, she couldn't help but wonder, _"Where am I? Why did kaa-san, oyaij and nii-chan have to leave me? Why couldn't they have come with me?"_

Her thoughts were answered by a silent, **"Ohayo, little one. They couldn't come with you as they only used that seal to make you retreat into your mind. All the time spent in there is slowed down. Example, you spent 2 hours there with me, but only 5 minutes passed in the real world. From your mind, I then used my powers to transport your body here. They would have been able to enter their previous dimension themselves, but they would have to draw an extremely complex seal, and would have not enough time to bring you here had they done the seal from themselves first."**

After the explanation, Rika's eyes lit up in understanding and then said, "Before this, you said that they were doing this to keep me safe. Therefore is it safe that I presume that I was brought here to learn how to protect myself as well?"

"**Yes, you may. Also, you can think it to me as well, wouldn't want anyone to think you are a raving lunatic, now would we?"**

"_Hai. Ne, Rae, I'm not going to do what they wanted me to do…"_

"**Oh? Then what are you going to do then?" **asked Rae, feeling a little disappointed that his vessel had chosen to be lazy.

"_I'm going to become the strongest and protect them AND myself from all harm! Then, no one will be able to keep us apart!"_

Hearing this, Rae felt happy and relieved that his disappointment had been for nothing, and that his vessel was going to become even greater than he had expected. Realizing that Rika was waiting for an answer, he quickly said, **"That's a good goal, little one. Then, you have to work hard."**

Nodding her head, Rika then took to observing her surroundings. Based on what she saw, she was somewhere on a mountain. There was grass all around and the sky was nearer than from the ground. Also, if she walked over to the right a little, she couldn't even see all the way down to the ground. It was being blocked by puffy little clouds (lol. She is after all 4 years old and sometimes will seem like one in her descriptions.) and the air was cool, much cooler than elsewhere. It was like having natural air-con, which was, most importantly, free! As she didn't have any of the local currency with her right now, she would have to settle for fruits and berries that were in the mountains.

Rika then started wondering how she would get to the bottom of the mountain without any help. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by Rae's loud voice, **"Who said anything about you going down? We are going to be training here for about 4 years! Firstly, I am going to explain to you about all the things happening here…**

**--**

**2 hours later…**

"Wow! Things here sure are different from the Tennis World! (she dubbed the old dimension she was in the tennis world as her life revolved around tennis daily due to her tou-san and nii-chan. She dubbed this dimension as the Ninja World) though it isn't so different as the different villages are like different cities. Just that here, there are Ninjas and can do jutsus?" exclaimed Rika after listening to Rae's lecture.

"**Right you are, little one. We are going to start your training now! Because of tennis, you have already started training for stamina, though you now know why your tou-san and nii-chan can't keep up with you. Due to you being a jinchuuriki, your stamina is god-like and is unmatched, even the 9-tailed jinchuuriki will not be able to keep up with you. Therefore, there is no need to worry about your stamina. So… give me 200 jumping jacks, then 200 sit-ups followed by 200 push-ups****. But firstly, release me and let me out so I can do something for you to help you increase your fruits of labor." **

Just then, a scroll poofed out into existence in the world before Rika. Rika silently raised an eyebrow and waited for Rae to explain.

"**This is a blank scroll and it will allow you to summon any kind of animal you like, you just have to use your blood and sign your name there onto the scroll. You will then be the first all-kind summoner. Ok. Now that you have signed your name onto the scroll, I will teach you a way that no one has known to summon before. Firstly, feel your chakra. When you have gathered the amount of chakra you want to use, ****snap your fingers and mentally shout the name of the animal you want to summon. Using this, you can even summon me. Ok. Now I want you to try it and shout in your mind 'Death Reaper'."**

Nodding her head in acceptance, Rika felt happy that Rae trusted her enough to give her such a rare contract. She then did as instructed and snapped her fingers, thinking, "Death Reaper!"

A poof of black smoke appeared, while lightning flashed and thunder sounded. Then, Rae appeared in his human form and looked pleased.

"That was creepy." said Rika, who looked over at Rae.

Rae shrugged and said, **"It's not like I want it to happen. Ok, wait. Maybe I did, but you can't complain."**

"**I'm going to place a gravity seals onto you so that your body will feel heavier. One on each of the limbs. They will be set to 3x gravity so that you will have difficulty while performing your assignments."**

After explaining everything, he took out an ink brush and an ink bottle from seemingly nowhere. Then, he started drawing on her arm and when he was done, he then went on to the others. Rika stared at them for awhile before realizing on her own that she had to pump her chakra into it. She did so accordingly and felt like she was 3 times heavier than before. After recovering from the sudden weight increase, she realized that the gravity seals had disappeared, and would most likely only appear again if she either released it or pumped more chakra into it.

"**Well, start training!"** yelled a sadistic Rae. Sweat dropping, Rika got to work.

--

1 hour later…

"**OK, gaki. We are going to work on your taijutsu. I have already explained this to you earlier and we will now find a suitable style for you to use." **

Rae taught her the styles they taught in the Academy first, and then asked her to pull into her most comfortable fighting position. Doing so, she saw Rae raise an eyebrow and heard him whistle, then say, **"Well, Rika. It looks like your taijutsu style is something extremely similar to mine. Ok. Firstly…"**

**--**

**1 year later… (Rika is now 5 years old)**

"**Well, little one, it looks like you have successfully mastered most of the taijutsu styles that I know, and now that one year has passed, I will start teaching you ninjutsu.**

"**Ok. Firstly, I am going to teach you the kage bushin no jutsu," **said Rae, as he performed the jutsu and made 5 copies of himself.

He then proceeded to explain the dangers of this and why it was a kenjutsu, **"This is an extremely helpful jutsu, as every time one of the clones dispel, you will gain their memories, therefore helping you learn thins a number of times faster. Example if you have 6 clones you will learn things 6 times as fast, and will gain 6 times the amount of work that you would have been doing if it was by yourself. However, there is a dangerous side to this as if you dispel too many clones at once, you will have a brain overload and will have a headache the size of the hokage monument."**

Nodding her head in understanding, Rika followed Rae's example and made 7 clones.

"**Ok. Now I want you to…"**

**--**

**6 months later…**

"**Ok, Rika, you have many B-rank to SS-rank jutsus mastered, after mastering your chakra control, most of them being your own creations. I did not tell you of this before, but there is a way to perform jutsus that are seal less. All you have to do is to once again gather the amount of chakra you want to use and then think the name of the jutsu before snapping, but before that, you have to understand how the jutsu actually works and how it is formed as every time you do one of the hand seals, there will be a pull on your chakra in a certain way.**

**Once you completely understand the jutsu, you will be able to perform it without hand seals in the way that I just told you. If you master this completely, you will be able to sneak attacks onto your opponent while they might hear the snap, they will have no idea what jutsu you are going to use. Now, for the next 6 months, you are going to master using this."**

**--**

**4 years after first arriving in the Ninja World (Rika is currently 8 years old)…**

"**OK, gaki! Your training time is up and you have not seen another single person besides me! We are going down the mountain to go to the village called Konoha…"** before Rae could continue what he was saying, he was cut off by high pitched squeals of joy.

Sweat dropping at Rika's behavior, he said, **"Is she that happy?"**

He was interrupted by a, "Nope. It's just that I was bored of listening to you," she said this with an angel's smile, "but I really am happy that I am going to be meeting other children my own age again. Really. After seeing your face day after day, it gets really boring." Hearing her say all this, Rae tried to resist face faulting, but failed, and did so anyway.

Rae dismissed himself and went back into Rika.

Rika then started off with a chakra burst of speed, which distanced for about 10km before a silver flash appeared. She did this several times and finally reached the gates of Konoha. Her only thought was _"I'm so excited…!"_

--

Author's Note : Ok, guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I had to stay up really late to finish it. T.T but its worth it if you guys review and like my story, so please review!

Ja Ne, NightMare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note : hi all. :D I'm aware that I may have made Rika seem a little too smart, but really. She has an IQ of over 200 AND she's being trained by the 10th Guardian. I think it's acceptable. Don't you? I'm probably going to pair her with either Naruto or Itachi… Hmm. I can't decide… and PLEASE REVIEW! I only have 1 so far. T.T

Disclaimer : I do not own either Naruto or Prince of Tennis. There. Now all you freaking lawyers get off my back already. *fumes* mutters, "wish I did though…"

--

Because of her excitement, Rika forgot to keep her guard up, and didn't notice the chuunin at the side of the gate on guard duty. Therefore, she got the shock of her life when someone suddenly appeared in front of her and started saying in a monotone (and very bored sounding) voice, "Can I please see your identification card…"

Thankful that she didn't scream out loud (she's only 8 and still scared of ghosts (?) ), she replied, and did her best innocent-girl voice, "A-ano… I don't have one… I have never been in a village before… a-and… I- I don't know where to go…"

Had the chunnin been a female, he might have squealed "KAWAII!" and glomped her, but he wasn't, so he settled for thinking it inwardly (heheh. He still thought it.). Composing himself, he bent down so he could talk to her evenly, and told her, "Ok, then. I'm going to ask some people to bring you to our village leader, the hokage, alright?"

Inwardly, Rika felt extremely insulted that he was talking to her like she was a 2 year-old child, but due to the fact that she had to keep up the act if she wanted to get into the village, she didn't show any annoyance and settled for nodding her head meekly.

--

2 minutes later…

A couple of ANBU appeared in front of them and Rika kept up the meek-girl act by giving a small "eep!" and hiding herself behind the chunnin, clutching onto his jacket. The chunnin, completely unaware that she was acting most of it, patted her on the head and told her, "It's OK. These people are going to bring you to our hokage, alright?"

Rika nodded her head a little faster than before and gave an extremely cute smile that just about told everyone what it was like to see an angel smile… well, most of the girls that saw her would have screamed "KAWAII!" and glomped her, while the guys would all melt into gooey little puddles that were once themselves…actually, the female ANBU was resisting that urge, but… yeah. You get my point.

After Rika started asking cutely, "Why is no one moving?" everyone recovered from their (shock?) and the ANBU carried her, thinking that she was a small civilian girl, who would of course not be able to keep up with him (seriously. I mean what kind of person would think an 8 year old girl can keep up with them?), to the hokage's tower. (Rika's just gotten good at hiding that she's really powerful)

A few minutes later, the 2 ANBUs and Rika arrived at the hokage's tower through the window. Sitting at the desk was an ancient looking man, who was busy doing stacks of paperwork, and glaring at it the same time he was doing it. Rika heard him mutter something about it being the evil of all kages, and sweat dropped. She guessed that the ANBUs must have heard it as well as they were sweat dropping as well, and they were looking towards the hokage, even though it was hard to tell because of their masks.

After finishing the piece of paperwork that he was doing currently, he stood up (with his chair making a horrible screeching noise, though not as bad as how Sakura would be when she was a fangirl), and walked to Rika at what she thought was a frustratingly slow pace.

Bending down to face her, he said, "Hello, little one. What is your name?"

Rika smiled and told him, "Nice to meet you jiji! My name is Rika!"

The two ANBU behind her snickered, before the one with the dog mask and the gravity defying hair (I will make him quit ANBU later in the story) tried to cover it with a cough, the other with an owl mask tried to cover it with a sneeze. The hokage ignored them and was oddly reminded of a certain innocent blonde that reminded him of a grandson.

"Ok, Rika. Do you have any idea where your parents are?"

"They are not in this world anymore…" said Rika with a sad voice, face tilting downwards and looking at the floor, eyes with a single teardrop in them. This was not a lie as they were not in this dimension, and there was no way that the hokage could know, so all was fine.

The hokage looked sad at this. "I'm sorry for your loss." After a moments silence, he said, "Now then, Rika, would you like to be a citizen of Konoha?"

Rika nodded her head and said happily, "Jiji, can I please have some ramen? I'm starving." He was again oddly reminded of Naruto and nodded his head, giving his consent.

"Inu, please bring Rika-chan here to Ichiraku's and please take off your mask. It will be somewhat unnerving for her if you have that mask on all the time. Owl, Inu, you are dismissed."

There were simultaneous cries of, "Hai, hokage-sama." And the two ANBU had left the office with Rika.

Rika bounced over to the gravity defying hair ANBU, who had taken off the mask after leaving the office and asked him cutely, "Ne, ne, ANBU-san, can we please go now?"

Kakashi was also reminded somewhat of Naruto when he was going on and on about his precious ramen. Smiling in amusement, though no one could really see cause of his mask, he said, "Hai, hai. But please call me Kakashi."

"Hai, Kakashi nii-chan!"

--

10 minutes of walking later…

The two arrived at Ichiraku's and were greeted with the sight of a blonde haired, blue eyes boy, who had three black lines running down both sides of his cheeks, which looked somewhat like whisker marks, happily eating his ramen like he was inhaling it. The only thing wrong with this picture was… the stack of 9 ramen bowls beside him.

Kakashi greeted him and went with the usual greeting, "Yo, Naruto."

The blonde haired boy looked up from his ramen devouring and answered with a few noodles hanging out of his mouth, "Yo, Kakashi nii-chan."

Rika looked at him oddly and said, "Ne, Kakashi nii-chan, who's he?"

"Aa. He's Naruto. Naruto, this is Rika. She's going to be joining this village from now on."

Naruto grinned widely. "Nice to meet you, Rika-chan! Are you here to eat some ramen as well? Ramen's the best!" he finished his speech with his eyes sparkling from talking about ramen.

Rika's eyes widened and she squealed, "Yay! A fellow ramen believer!" (Rika had grown to love ramen after she found out that she had Rae in her. She had always loved Ramen even before she met Rae, but now that she met him, she could eat at least 50 before getting full, which is 10 more than Naruto.)

Naruto had no reaction for a moment before what Rika said sunk in his mind.

"No way…! After all this time, I finally found someone who has the same beliefs as me…!"

Kakashi looked in horror at what would happen to his wallet. Now that Naruto had a fellow believer in his ramen, he would be coming to Ichiraku's even as often, and his wallet was crying out in agony right now. He could already feel it.

--

10 minutes of more horror later…

Kakashi was looking at his wallet sadly, crying anime tears, it had now been robbed of every single note that had been there was now gone, all for the sake of feeding the 2 hungry children who looked like their appetite would not be appeased anytime soon. They had already eaten 20 bowls of ramen each, with Rika catching up to Naruto's eating speed after awhile, and finally had to stop after they had robbed Kakashi of every single penny he had. There goes his next A-ranked mission.

After staring at Naruto for awhile, Rika suddenly said, "Ne, Naru-chan… you're very pretty… But why do you wear that hideous orange jumpsuit?"

Naruto blushed at being called 'Naru-chan' and 'very pretty' and stuttered that he wasn't pretty, but he was shut up by what Rika said next.

"You just don't see it properly. I mean, if you dress properly and don't do your hairstyle in that ridiculous manner everyday, you're going to have tons of people falling for you."

Kakashi perked up hearing what Rika was getting at, and silently resolved to help her get Naruto away from that abomination called clothing and would separate Naruto from it even if it cost him 2 A-ranked missions. It was for the good of the village after all.

Naruto whined and said in a sad voice, "But, Rika-chan… the villagers won't let me buy anything other than this and always throw me out…"

Kakashi sighed and Rika frowned. However, Rika doesn't have an IQ over 200 for nothing, and always looks at everything and doesn't overlook things that most people do, and filed this incident away for later to complain to the hokage and try to get things to change around here.

Rika rolled her eyes at the obvious solution and said, "Just do a henge, then. If you don't know how then either Kakashi nii-san or I can teach you."

Kakashi was mentally slapping himself for not thinking of that himself and his ego was bruised. I mean, who wouldn't feel that way if they got outdone by an 8 year old child? (-.-)

Naruto looked surprised, then grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, right. I totally forgot about the henge. Kakashi nii-san taught it to me, but I kind of forgot about it. I can do the academy basics, but for some reason I can't do the bushin. I use the henge to disguise myself when I pull a prank!"

"EHH!? You like to pull pranks too?" at this point Rika grinned mischievously, "Heheh. This is going to be awesome. I got a partner-in-crime now."

Hearing this, Naruto grinned similarly, while Kakashi paled and thought that this year was going to be even worse than previously with all the pranks these two were going to pull, he also thought it was odd they were so similar. It was like they were long lost twins.

Just then, Rae woke up from his sleep and widened his eyes when he felt a familiar chakra. He spoke hurriedly to Rika, **"Oi, kid… that boy you're talking to right now is the jailer of Kyuubi! Judging from how he said all the villagers threw him out of their shops, they probably harbor a grudge against Kyuubi and cannot express their anger to Kyuubi and therefore treat him with hatred instead. Since the elder man is kind to him, he probably is neutral and knows about it too. "** Rika widened her eyes at this and looked furious. Kakashi and Naruto noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

Rika mumbled to Naruto to stay there for a moment and pulled Kakashi into a secluded alleyway where there was no one currently was. She spoke in a low tone, such that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Naruto… does he know about his… host?"

Kakashi looked shocked. How did she know about this when she clearly had not been in the village before?

"How did you find out about it?"

"Answer the question."

"No, he does not… but how did you find out?"

"…Gut feeling." This was not a total lie, as most Rae was only there to help her, and could be considered as a guardian angel. Or in this case, a guardian demon?

Kakashi was doubtful, and showed it.

Rika pouted and said, "I'll maybe tell the hokage if he proves trustful, but otherwise, I'm not going to tell a soul unless absolutely necessary."

Kakashi sighed, and despite only having known her for about an hour, he already understood that both Naruto and Rika were pretty much carbon copies of each other, other than their IQ… which meant that Rika could probably teach more things to Naruto and convince him. One thing was certain. Both individuals were extremely stubborn and most likely would not give in if they set their hearts on it.

"Fine. But you are going to go to the hokage after you manage to get Naruto to change his looks and appearance."

"Well, then, that means its going to be soon as I have every intention to get him to change his appearance."

At this, both of them walked back to Naruto, who looked impatient at waiting.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Gomen, Naru-chan, but let's go now, Ok? Kaka nii-chan, please go and do what you always do. I'm going to change his appearance so much that you won't even recognize him anymore."

Kakashi whipped out a certain orange colored book and started reading, walking onwards to the bookstore which he frequented.

--

"Ok, Naru-chan, let's get that henge on and get started. Please change your hair color to white and your eye color to green. Then, please get rid of your whisker marks."

"Ok. Now, let's go!"

--

2 hours later…

"Kaka nii-chan!" cried Rika, who pulled along a hooded figure.

Kakashi looked up from his book, while the lady next to him looked confused. She had purple hair and was twirling a kunai on her index finger while eating a stick of dango.

"Look, look! Kakashi nii-chan, please dispel the genjutsu!"

Kakashi looked confused, but saw a small shimmer in the air in front of the hooded figure.

Both Kakashi and the purple haired lady both put their hands into a dispelling genjutsu sign and both yelled at the same time, "KAI!"

"Who is this?"

"Naruto."

Both of the ninjas' eyes widened dramatically. "EEHHH??!!?!"


End file.
